Bliss
by stellarwave
Summary: Emma Swan was many things. She had grown up alone, so she never had anyone there for her. When Killian Jones came into her life, she realized just how much she had been missing. Just a quick little one-shot about Emma's longing for comfort. Fluff near the end. Captain Swan.


**A/N: This was just something that came to my mind the other day. Hope you enjoy! It takes place sometime around season 4, and Emma was never the dark one. Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me jump for joy :)**

Emma Swan was many things.

Emma Swan was brave.

Emma Swan was strong, both physically and mentally.

Emma Swan was a mystery yet to be uncovered, with many different layers of her personality hidden beneath her bold and powerful front.

If you stripped down the layers of Emma Swan, one by one, you'd eventually come to the lost little girl inside of her.

The one who wasn't good enough.

The one who nobody liked.

The one that nobody wanted.

The one who was simply never enough, for herself or anyone else.

But in time, the lost little girl was found, and she now had a family.

Still, Emma Swan had demons etched into her soul from horrendous past experiences that clawed at her every once in a while. They dragged her down deep into the dark corners of her mind, and sometimes it was hard to escape their grasp. When times like this occurred, a longing buried deep inside of her was awakened, an aching to be comforted.

Emma Swan craved comfort.

She never had anybody when she was younger to hold her when she cried, to reassure her, to whisper that everything would be ok.

Emma Swan had survived everything completely alone, and she even had some battle scars to prove it.

It was odd finally having people around her that cared so much for her after being without affection for so long; it was almost suffocating sometimes.

Sometimes she had to retreat before she could allow herself to be comforted. It was hard to indulge in that simple life necessity that she had fantasized about as a child, but had been deprived of for so long. She had learned to push the urge away, learned how to survive alone without anyone being there for her but herself.

During some quiet nights alone, it was almost impossible not to revert back to the lost little girl with no desire. The comfort she had always craved was always right within her reach, but being her stubborn self, Emma Swan refused to give into it. She was so frustrated with herself because everything she had ever imagined was right there waiting for her, but she had been let down too many times to try and fulfill the longing inside of her.

In some of the worser nights, she slept with her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to hush the voices of the demons in her head.

It never worked.

Yes, while Emma Swan tried as hard as she could to put on a brave front, she was broken on the inside. Her heart had been dropped by others too many times in the past. She now had a family, but even they weren't enough to help her pick up the pieces of her heart because she had trouble letting them near it. She had chained her heart up so that it would stay together, and so that no one could come too close to it again.

Then he came along.

She didn't know how he did it, but Killian Jones had managed to win her heart. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew he was trouble. She has chained him up on a beanstalk because she was afraid that she could actually fall for him.

They were kindred spirits; they both had led a hard life and been through many tough times. Both had lost people they had loved in unfortunate ways. Emma Swan was scared of love, but Killian Jones would never have given up on her. After all, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants gets what he deserves.

It had taken time, but eventually she was unable to help falling hard for him like he had for her.

Killian Jones had managed to break the chains that guarded her heart, helped her pick up the pieces, and slowly but surely helped her put them back together.

In his eyes she was a treasure, a hidden little gem. She was beautiful in every way, even if she couldn't see it herself.

Emma Swan was the light of his life, and he wanted to protect her from anything and everything bad. She could very well take care of herself, and that was something he had always admired about her, but she deserved someone to watch over her.

Someone to care for her.

Someone to understand her.

Someone to be there for her.

Sure, she had her flaws, and she certainly wasn't perfect, but really, who was? She deserved happiness more than anyone.

He noticed things about her that no one else ever had, because no one had ever cared to take time like he did to pay close attention.

He knew that Emma Swan would scarcely admit her longing for comfort, but he wanted to do everything in his power to help make up for the many lost years. Whether it was reassuring her by giving her hand a squeeze, lingering for a few seconds after hugging her, or wiping her tears and holding her after an emotional breakdown, he made sure to always be there when she needed somebody.

The aching that Emma Swan had for comfort was gone, and it felt like utter bliss.

Bliss was lying in bed with his arms wrapped around her (no longer her own), and soothing words being whispered in her ear while she drifted asleep.

Bliss was coming home after a long and emotionally draining day to be held and cherished.

Bliss was laughing and throwing popcorn at each other during their movie nights, and falling asleep on his shoulder by the end.

Bliss was what Emma Swan felt whenever she was with him, and there was no place she would rather be.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this, leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
